


New feelings

by orphan_account



Category: Cow Chop, immortalhd - Fandom, uberhaxornova - Fandom
Genre: Cowchop - Freeform, ImmortalHD, M/M, NovaHD - Freeform, This is only the first chapter, UberHaxorNova - Freeform, based on an actual video, mostly fluff rn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-24
Updated: 2017-11-24
Packaged: 2019-02-06 06:33:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12811713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Aleks isn't sure what he's feeling, but he knows it's not good.This entire fic is based on this episode: Dirty Horse Race Gambling: Foreign Import Gameplay --https://youtu.be/WXb0kUpfDfw





	New feelings

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if you have suggestions or if you catch spelling errors/mistakes!

Aleks removed the massive novelty cowboy hat and slipped off the horse costume he had on.  
He got up off of the dirty cow print couch and walked over to the kitchen area, next chugging back the red bull he had cracked open earlier. James' hand was soft, he wasn't expecting it to feel so comforting. He grabbed it at the beginning of the video to be funny for the audience, but for some reason it made him sweaty and his heart race (well, wearing that costume made him sweaty anyway, but this was different.)

"Damn it." Aleks mumbled to himself.

James was his best friend, he shouldn't be feeling this way. He shook his head.  
He thought about James all the time, even in.. weird ways. James was the one he thought about before he fell asleep, the one he thought about when he jerked off.

"Aleksandr! Come here." James called over, he was still wearing the blue cowboy hat but he had taken off the horse costume.

Aleks' eyes widened and he jumped a little, James' voice snapping him out of deep thought. He walked over with his half empty redbull in his hand.

"Mhm?"

"Why'd you do that? For views?" James laughed.

"Uh, yeah. You know people watching love that stuff man." Aleks laughed as well, his face pink.

James just nodded a few times then took his huge hat off. "Your hands are always so sweaty dude."

Aleks walked away, forcing out a laugh then heading over to Trevor's desk where he was editing a video. Trevor was probably the most accepting person in the office, maybe he could vent his feelings to him.

"TREVOOOOR."

"God, what?" Trevor jumped from the sudden yell.

Aleks squatted next to him and avoided eye contact.

"So uh, you think that bit in the beginning is gonna double the views?"

"You holding James' hand? Probably. You know people dig that stuff."  
Trevor never broke his stare from the monitor.

"Sick." Aleks nodded.

There was an awkward silence. Just dead air and the sound of Trevor clicking his mouse.

"I'm having a midlife crisis dude." Aleks joked, but was kinda serious.

"You're like 24 you can't be having a midlife crisis Aleks."

"Shut up. OK listen.." Aleks lowered his voice and checked behind him-- James was still sitting on the couch on his phone.

It was probably better to just be blunt with this.

"I like.. James." Aleks' voice was low, practically a whisper.

"Yeah? I know." Trevor said with a confused tone.

"No dude, I mean... like like. Y'know? /Like like/." He really emphasized with his tone, also motioning his hands.

"Oh.." Trevor broke his focus on the monitor and looked at Aleks.

"Wait really?" Trevor cracked a smile.

"..Yeah."

Trevor started laughing and patted Aleks' shoulder.

"Nice dude."

"No! That's not nice this sucks! How is this nice?"  
Aleks' voice raised, catching James' attention.

James called across the room. "You good?"

"Yeah." Aleks called back, his voice cracking. Damn it.

Trevor calmed himself down from laughing and ran his fingers through his two toned hair.

"Just go talk to him it's not even a big deal."

This WAS totally a big deal..

-

Aleks avoided James for most of the day until everyone in the Cow Chop office began to pack up and head home.  
Joe and Trevor left at the same time since Joe was the one who took him home. The others left as well. Now it was just James and Aleks.

"Dude. You've been quiet. Normally you're annoying the fuck out of everyone. Especially me.. You good?"  
James was on his computer, finishing some things up.

"Not really, no."

"What's up?" James sounded concerned.

"Just.. Internal shit. Emotions n' whatever. It's fine."

James closed out the programs he was using and turned his computer off. He walked over after packing the rest of his things and joined Aleks on the couch who was just on his phone.

"You're my best friend, I care about you man. Talk to me."

"That's the issue, James." Aleks sounded ashamed. Well, he was after all.

"I'm just.. I don't know. You're my best friend. But I.."

"You like me." James replied.

Aleks' eyes widened and he furrowed his brows, looking at James.

"What the fuck? Why would u assume something like that I'm not gay dude."

James raised a brow, seeing Aleks clearly red faced.

"I-I- uh.. God.. Okay, yeah. I do."

James laughed and leaned back on the couch with his leg crossed over the other.

"Called it. It's so obvious." James closed his eyes and leaned his head back. He seemed rather content with that information.

"Sorry." Aleks spoke softly. "I'm gonna head home."

Aleks stood up with a grunt, immediately feeling James' fingers wrap around his wrist in attempt to stop him.

"No, don't leave yet." James' voice was soft, Aleks had never heard that tone of voice from him before.

Once Aleks sat back down, James released him and let out a sigh.

"I've never really thought of you in any other way then my best friend..." James locked eyes with Aleks, then averted them.

James touched the back of Aleks' hand with his finger tips, grazing over the rings on his fingers.

"But I'm not against it." He finished.

Aleks' hands were practically dripping sweat. He was clearly embarrassed, and it was actually kind of cute.

"Aleksandr Jesus Christ your hands are getting more sweaty then when you play games and soak the controller."

"Uhg James.. Now's not the time." Aleks scoffed, pulling his hand away. That was always something he was self conscious about.

James smiled and paused a few moments before reaching his hand out and turning Aleks' jaw so they were facing each other. He leaned forward and placed a tiny peck on Aleks' bottom lip.

"Night, I'm heading home." James said quietly, standing up and heading towards the exit. He left the building and walked to his car.

Aleks couldn't do anything but sit in shock on the couch with his lips slightly parted. He could still feel the sensation of James' mustache against his upper lip. He felt his eye twitch and his legs start to shake.

"What the fuck..?"


End file.
